<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What the Future Holds by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253791">What the Future Holds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari'>Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NaNoWriMo [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Airbenders Live, Airbending &amp; Airbenders, Blue Spirit Zuko (Avatar), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Korra (Avatar) is Not The Avatar, Mystery, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2019, Not Canon Compliant - The Legend of Korra, One-sided Aang/Katara (Avatar), One-sided Korra/Mako (Avatar), Slow Burn, Supernatural - Freeform, Suspense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:49:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aang is convinced taking Ozai's bending away with Energy Bending will have only positive effects. He doesn't realize it allows Raava the chance to manipulate various people she's spirited away over the years by creating a reality in the spirit world for them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bolin &amp; Mako (Avatar), Iroh &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Jinora &amp; Mako (Avatar), Jinora &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mako &amp; Pema (Avatar), Mako &amp; Tenzin (Avatar), Mako &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NaNoWriMo [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A Whisper to the  Dark Side, Platonic Relationships, Siblings</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue – Energy Bending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer – I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Legend of Korra. This is a fix-fic for LoK, but the story goes AU towards the end of the final season, but there are repercussions to Aang taking away Ozai's bending away with Energy Bending. This story also involves quite a bit of world-building. Also, this is one of my four NaNoWriMo projects for 2019.</p><p><b>Note</b> – I'm going back to the original concept for the Avatar where the Avatar is the spirit of the world in human form. That means the whole thing with Raava is being turned on it's head.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aang stood in water which went up halfway to his knee looking around the place he found himself in. Every direction seemed limitless with nothing appearing in front of him, yet the last thing Aang remembered was Energy Bending Ozai's powers away.</p><p>Something appeared making his blue eyes blink, but when he opened them again he quite clearly saw the woman with white hair, blue eyes and tattoos adorning her pale skin. His eyes blinked again. "Yue?"</p><p>Except, he knew Yue's skin was darker than the skin of this woman. Her mouth pressed into a thin line as she looked down from above him. "My name is Raava."</p><p>"Oh. Who are you? I mean, you did say your name, but <em>who</em> are you? Why are you here? Why am I here?"</p><p>"Who am I? That is a good question." The woman continued looking down at him, yet held out her pale hand. "I am here, Avatar, to show you your future. Actually, for now, think of me as the mother of the Avatar."</p><p>"Um, why are you the mother of the Avatar?" Aang pondered what she said, yet this strange being claimed something he'd not heard of from any of his teachers.</p><p>"That's the best explanation for what I am." The woman continued holding out her pale hand. "Care to see your future you've created by removing Ozai's powers?"</p><p>Aang glanced away from the woman. "Does this future include me getting together with Katara?"</p><p>He didn't catch the smile spread across the woman's face but held her hand out more firmly. "Why don't you take my head and find out?"</p><p>Without hesitation, the young Avatar reached out and took her hand, a bunch of dreams and hopes running through his mind. The woman's voice sounded soft, but he let her guide him along.</p><p>The first place they stopped looked like Zuko's room at the palace, or what Aang imagined his room would be like. He watched Mai approach Zuko as he prepared for his coronation. "Oh. Good. Zuko got back with Mai. I'd hoped so, given the fact she did save him at Boiling Rock."</p><p>Aang's eyes watched Zuko leave and followed after. He watched as he announced the new Fire Lord to the world, but a deep blush spread across his cheeks upon seeing Katara kiss him. His eyes closed, not believing the scene true. He felt elated and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, the image was gone. Aang turned towards Raava.</p><p>"That will really happen?"</p><p>"Many things will happen." Raava held out her hand and covered Aang's eyes. He took a deep breath at the wealth of information she passed onto him.</p><p>He saw the Fire Nation colonies becoming a united front for all bending. He saw the Air Acolytes preserving his culture. He saw Zuko finding his mother, the rebuilding of the South Pole. He even his marriage to Katara and how they produced three wonderful children, but the grandchildren who went along with this.</p><p>He then saw the next Avatar. He saw her break ground by fighting for spirits and humans to live together, which made sense. In fact, he found himself delighting in the concept as this felt in line with the Air Nomad beliefs he grew up with. Even more importantly, the next Avatar brought balance back by bringing back the Airbenders.</p><p>Aang felt elated at everything he saw and attempted latching onto said feelings, yet…</p><p>His eyes blinked as he looked up at the sky. His hands were on Ozai still, yet the memories and feelings began to fade. Already, he'd forgotten about the vision of whoever was there, yet he'd forgotten someone was there.</p><p>In the back of his mind, he knew - or thought he knew - that his actions would, in fact, lead to the future he hoped for and that he'd done the right thing.</p><p>He couldn't imagine things weren't as they seemed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Our Parents Killer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Fifteen Years Before the Avatar Disappeared</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Don't listen to them, Mako."</p><p>The feel of her hand…</p><p>The way his mother's hand felt while she walked with him through the market of Earth Nation individuals driven out of their homes when the Fire Nation created their colony of Yu Dao made him feel safe, but when he looked up he saw a woman with delicate features who held his younger brother in her arms. Her bright features chased away the words muttered by those of the Earth Nation.</p><p>"Don't listen to them, Mako." She would smile down at him.</p><p>"Your eyes are beautiful, Mako."</p><p>"Boys aren't supposed to be pretty!" Mako's lip twisted into a pout while he looked up into his mother's dark eyes.</p><p>"Pretty!" Bolin piped up from their mother's arms. He reached down. "Pretty gold!"</p><p>"Yes Bolin. Mako's eye is a pretty gold color."</p><p>"Mama!"</p><p>The comments regarding his eyes weren't the worst comments he heard. No, the worst comments he heard were the ones that whispered about how he might not be his father's own child. Adults were cruel, speaking when they didn't think a child was in earshot, but not caring when they didn't mind looking down their noses as a child who stood out in the sea of green as Mako did.</p><p>In the outskirts of Yu Dao where the Earth Nation people gathered once the Fire Nation took over there was a real fear of reprisal, yet the hatred was no secret either. Nobody liked the fact the Fire Nation drove the people of the Earth Nation out of their homes. Everyone seemed as if they wanted to do something.</p><p>Nobody liked when the Fire Nation soldiers came.</p><p>They came as a sea of red parting the sea of green. Mako felt as if the fear and trepidation he felt on a normal basis grow every time they came. His mother always pulled him away and attempted shushing Bolin, but just like any other day bile rose in the back of his throat, threatening to explode everywhere. "<em>Monsters. They like monsters from the spirit world.</em>"</p><p>The loudness of the voice made Mako shrink into his mother's green clothing while her gentle hand moved from his shoulder to the top of his head. The Fire Nation shoulders paid them no mind, but a quick glance around revealed everyone pulled way as usual while they remained silent, not wanting to provoke an attack.</p><p>"Hungry!"</p><p>The sound of his brother's voice drew attention towards them, but Mako looked up at his younger brother who honestly couldn't read the situation at his young age. His mouth opened and his hand clutched his mother's clothing tighter, drawing himself in. Her eyes drifted towards the soldiers who started moving towards them. "Shush, Bolin, shush."</p><p>"Hungry…"</p><p>Mako trembled where he stood, yet still attempted glaring up at the soldier who approached him when he noticed <em>it.</em> The man's eyes were the same golden color as his; in fact, he'd never seen any other citizen of the Earth Nation with such colored eyes. Something didn't feel right, and tears welled in his eyes.</p><p>"You." The man with the golden eyes looked down at him, glaring. IT felt as if some kind of realization hit the man upon seeing Mako, yet Mako didn't understand why the man was so intently focused on looking at his mother as if she'd done something wrong. The man reached out and grabbed her arm. "You! What are you doing with a Fire Nation child."</p><p>"Let go! Let go of my mother!" Any confidence Mako felt flew out the window and his heart sunk into the pit of his stomach when the man started paying him attention again. The next thing he knew his mother yanked her hand away and pulled him after her. Her route back home took many twists, but when she arrived she closed the door firmly behind her.</p><p>"Mom?"</p><p>His mother set Bolin down which allowed his brother to pursue bumping a small rock around the front room with his Earthbending, yet even this didn't make his mother smile like it normally would. She instead turned and pulled Mako into her arms. She said nothing which in turn made him even more frustrated.</p><p>Eventually, his father came home and his mother whispered into his ear; the way they looked at him afterward - the looks ate away at him preventing him from sleeping when his mother tucked him in. His eyes watched the flame of the light flicker and move, something he'd occupied himself with much of his young life - a game of sorts.</p><p>"Mako?"</p><p>Mako sat up in his bed upon hearing his father's voice. He glanced over at his younger brother who was definitely Earth Nation.</p><p>"Your mother told me what happened today."</p><p>"Am I your son?"</p><p>"Where did that come from?"</p><p>"Did a Fire Nation soldier really take advantage of mom? Is that why I'm…" Mako froze in fear as the flame flared to life. He closed his eyes, wishing he'd imagined the whole thing.</p><p>"Mako…" His father reached out and ruffled his hair. "You look Fire Nation because your mother is Fire Nation. There is nothing more to it than that."</p><p>"What if…" Mako opened his eyes. "What if I'm a Firebender?"</p><p>"Then you keep your Firebending secret. Firebending is controlled by emotions, so keep your emotions in check. Make your heart as cold as ice and you'll be able to protect yourself, your mother and your brother. Got it?"</p><p>"I guess."</p><p>"Get some sleep."</p><p>Sleep didn't come with ease. In fact, Mako found his eyes plagued by the dream he had every so often. One day, when he was younger he saw a sea of green singling a loan island of red instead of the sea of red parting the sea of green. Stone clapped down on the person's hands, restraining them from behind him while the Earth Nation kicked the person.</p><p>Yet, this time he saw the eyes of the person. Perhaps he'd seen them before, yet blocked it out of his mind - the golden eyes which matched his own. Then, he felt as if <em>he</em> were the person being kicked and he found himself panicking. He awoke screaming and swinging his arm out just in time to hear his mother scream in pain.</p><p>It took a few minutes for him to register the fact he'd created fire and flung the flame at his own mother when she came to comfort him, but it took a few more minutes for him to register the flames creeping up the wooden wall of their family home while his mother continued screaming in pain.</p><p>He froze, but the fire grew worse, almost as if responding to his emotions.</p><p>What brought him out of his emotions was the sound of Bolin crying from the bed next to him. Mako's golden eyes drifted from Bolin's bed to the window above his brother's bed. Without thinking, he hurried forward and lifted his brother up towards the window while Bolin fought back.</p><p>He simply knew he needed to get Bolin out, but didn't care that Bolin cried out when he hit the ground outside. He turned and looked towards his mother and found he couldn't see his mother. His father stood in the door frame and looked right at him. "Mako."</p><p>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too." He could feel the tears dripping down his face.</p><p>"Go after your brother. Take care of him. I'll…"</p><p>It was then that the roof collapsed where his father was standing and Mako found himself crawling to the window. He scooped Bolin up from the ground and ran. He struggled with understanding why the fire spread so fast, but he pulled Bolin after him.</p><p>"Mako! Slow down!"</p><p>"We can't stop."</p><p>"But mama. Papa."</p><p>Mako gritted his teeth together in frustration. "The house was on fire."</p><p>"My feet hurt!"</p><p>Mako stopped pulling Bolin along, suddenly remembering how his father or mother constantly carried Bolin around despite the fact the parents of children Bolin's age didn't carry said children around anymore. Bolin was what the adults described as simple-minded. His hand tightened around Bolin's hand as he slid down in an alleyway and pulled Bolin in next to him. "Get some sleep."</p><p>"What about mama and papa?"</p><p>"Just get some sleep. That comes first."</p><p>"Okay." Mako felt Bolin lean in.</p><p>"<em>A Firebender killed mom and dad. I killed mom and dad.</em>" He took a deep breath. "We don't know that. We don't know that for sure." Yet, what he feared became confirmed in the morning when he overheard some adults found them and pulled them away. He heard the adults say he - a Firebender killed them. "<em>At least Bolin's not here to hear I killed our parents.</em>" He found himself drug away, but he felt a piece of Earth pelt him painfully. His golden eyes closed, expecting a painful, yet well-deserved death. "<em>Why can't we live in a place where someone like us…</em>"</p><p>His eyes snapped open when he heard Bolin's voice and a rock speed by him. "Leave my brother alone! You bullies!"</p><p>Mako opened his eyes and looked in Bolin's direction. Somehow, his younger brother managed to break away from those who dragged him away, but snot dripped from his nose. Mako also knew what he needed to do when he heard one of the adults say, "What the hell are you doing defending an Ashmaker?"</p><p>His hand reached out, burning the man's flesh and making him scream before he darted out with all the agility he had. He grabbed onto Bolin's hand. "Run! Run Bolin!"</p><p>They then ran. They ran and ran, past all of the adults looking at them. They kept running out into the landscape near Yu Dao. They kept running until Mako didn't think anyone was after them. It was then that Bolin asked. "Mako, where are mom and dad?"</p><p>Mako pulled his hand away, but let them fall to his sides. He could lie to Bolin, yet he couldn't lie to himself. "I killed them."</p><p>"Liar!"</p><p>Mako turned and faced his younger brother. "What don't you understand! I killed them, Bolin!"</p><p>"My brother would <em>never</em> purposefully do something!"</p><p>Mako found himself staring at Bolin, pondering what his younger brother said. Bolin still looked up at him with stubbornness and admiration. Of course, Bolin's concentration was broken by a grumbling stomach and, "I'm hungry."</p><p>"I got it." Mako reached out for Bolin's hand. He planned on finding something, anything to eat, yet the villages and homes from which he could steal something easily on their journey away from Yu Dao were sparse. What he did find, most went to Bolin. He didn't stop moving, particularly when his features drew too much attention.</p><p>There wasn't a place for someone of two nations let alone two in this world.</p><p>Giving most of the food to Bolin started wearing on Mako, yet he continued on. "<em>Why can't this world have a place for us? Is it because I killed them? Yet…</em>"</p><p>He could still remember Bolin's insistence, yet heard this same insistence every time he tried explaining where their parents were. <em>Everything</em> wore down on him, yet he didn't see the mist approaching them and surrounding them a few weeks of being on the run, or the feeling of despair which came with it.</p><p>Instead, he gave Bolin the last of their food he'd stolen from a village and watched his brother go to sleep. Exhaustion was overcoming him, yet he didn't think he'd be able to continue protecting Bolin. He'd not expected to open his eyes and see someone standing over him, or to hear them ask, "now what are you two poor souls doing in the spirit world?"</p><p>
  <em>Note – When Mako first mentioned the fact his parents were killed by a Fire Bender my first thought was – it was him, but it left an emotional impact on him. Of course, the series never went in this direction, but it's remained stuck in my head.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Balancing Act</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Around the Time of Aang's Disappearance</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The world knew the Air Nomads as a peaceful people; few would expect the Fire Nation - a hundred years later - would present a different narrative regarding the people. Growing up in the temple, a child of the Air Nomads learned the pacifistic ways the monks preached, yet an elder like Monk Gyatso knew the dangers of absolute pacifism and inaction.</p><p>In fact, news of the betrayal of the Southern Temple to the Fire Nation placed the Air Nomads in a position where inaction wasn't an option.</p><p>The first action against inaction was the other elders deciding a chance in Aang's training was needed. Gyatso knew the other elders worried the Avatar wouldn't be prepared for the coming onslaught and prevent their people from being eradicated, yet the young monk's teacher didn't think taking away Aang's childhood was right.</p><p>In fact, taking away the childhood of any of the young Air Nomads didn't seem right regardless of whether the youth grew up in one of the Air Temples or with one of the nomadic kin group which existed outside of the temple political structure, yet rarely if ever interacted with any of the youth raised in the temples.</p><p>The children remained the most important focus in Gyatso's mind. The children, after all, were the future, just as the Avatar was the future of the entire world. He carefully contemplated an alternative, yet Aang disappearing meant another solution was needed; the Avatar's disappearance also made the leaders of both the temples and small nomadic kin groups gather in one place.</p><p>"I've an idea," Gyatso spoke in a calm manner.</p><p>"Why should we speak to an elder of the temple who lost the Avatar, let alone the one who was supposed to be instructing said Avatar." The comment came from one of the elders from another temple.</p><p>"Why should we trust any of the monks?" asked the leaders of one of the nomadic kin group</p><p>"I apologize for the Avatar running away." His eyes focused on Tenzin, who he knew held sway over the other leaders of the family groups.</p><p>"Why did he run away?"</p><p>Gyatso let his glance wander towards the other elders from his temple. "There is a reason we don't tell the Avatar who he or she is until they come of age."</p><p>One of the other elders spoke up. "We thought informing the Avatar earlier was necessary after we learned one of our own betrayed us to the Fire Nation, but also what the Fire Nation plans on doing."</p><p>"This still doesn't explain why the Avatar ran away."</p><p>"We thought Aang should be transferred to another teacher."</p><p>"So you told an impressionable child he would be ripped away from the closest thing he has to a father?" Tenzin glared at the monks. Gyatso let out a chuckle, knowing full well Tenzin might have made a good monk; instead, life gave him the lot of being born the eldest and only son of one of the nomadic kin group. In fact, Gyatso remembered how much Tenzin wanted to fight his fate before he met and fell in love with a non-bender much younger than himself.</p><p>"He's the Avatar."</p><p>"There is a reason we don't tell the Avatar who he or she is until they come of age. Someone here already said as much."</p><p>"What else were we to do? We need - needed the Avatar now, not in four years."</p><p>"I don't know." Tenzin looked Gyatso in the eye. "I would like to hear what Monk Gyatso has planned."</p><p>"I am going to fight."</p><p>The silence of course fell over the Air Nomads regardless of whether they lived in the temple or in the nomadic groups. He knew they would react this way; after all, most weren't trained in ways other than pacifism. A few of the younger leaders who were still unaccustomed with the alternatives to the passive lives.</p><p>"You expect us to fight?"</p><p>"No. I'll be the one doing the fighting." Gyatso was sure the color drained from Tenzin's face. The young man - not so young anymore - likely knew what he was thinking.</p><p>"You're planning on sacrificing yourself, aren't you."</p><p>"Yes. I am. The Fire Nation wants us to disappear, so we <em>shall</em> disappear. Let them spin any tale they want, but let us take advantage of the fact long has been the tradition of keeping the temple locations secret. After all, one doesn't learn of these locations even if they are an Air Nomad unless we've decided said person is trusted with said information. As such, only one location is outed."</p><p>Tenzin's eyes narrowed. "You want us to disappear, but to where?"</p><p>"The spirit world." Instead of silence, he received gasps from everyone around. "Yes, I am suggesting what I am suggesting."</p><p>"You must be joking." One of the younger leaders spoke up. "Isn't one of the lessons taught by the elders who came before that messing with the Spirit World will have unforeseen consequences and possibly throw things out of balance?"</p><p>"Things are already thrown out of balance with the disappearance of the Avatar and the Fire Nation wanting to completely eradicate one of the four elements. Our actions may indeed throw things even more out of balance, but they may also bring things back into balance."</p><p>Gyatso smiled at Tenzin. "Well said, former student of mine."</p><p>"That said, you also taught me few are spiritually aware enough to interact with the Spirit World and even fewer are able to do so safely."</p><p>"Correct. There is an elder at each temple who can pull off the task. That said…"</p><p>"You are the elder for this particular temple, but this is the temple where the Fire Nation will be attacking."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"I could…"</p><p>"No. Isn't your wife with child?" Gyatso knew Tenzin and Penma were expecting a little one. "No. I am instead tasking you with opening the path into the Spirit World, but also guiding them out. There is no telling what time or place you'll come out, but I will trust the future of these children into your hands Tenzin."</p><p>Rarely did Tenzin's eyes go wide, yet the man never argued with the former teacher on any serious matters. Matters of having fun and wasting one's time were a different matter. "Understood."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the show, the only time we see evidence of the events which supposedly eradicated all of the Air Benders is the Southern Air Temple, but the only body of an Air Nomad found was Monk Gyatso. In fact, the temple Aang and company took refuge in during the Book of Fire was untouched. There's also the stories the Fire Nation tells regarding the Air Benders which Aang claims is a contradiction, yet isn't when one thinks about Monk Gyatso.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Into the Wild</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Around the Time of Aang's Disappearance</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"They need to make their own way."</p><p>As much as Tenzin hated what he just said, he also knew the choice of whether they traveled with the rest of the Air Nomads into the spirit world was their decision. His wife Pema looked at him in a manner that made him feel cold-hearted for saying what he just said.</p><p>"I can't force them to join us, nor can any of the other elders."</p><p>"We probably won't see them again."</p><p>"It's possible we won't see any of the Air Nomads from the other groups either."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>Again, Tenzin felt cold for the words he used, yet he'd always taken everything in his life seriously. "The Spirit World, as you know, is a dangerous place. In addition to this, one can not possibly know when or where one will come out. It can be the very next day, or it could be ten years, or it can be longer."</p><p>"Our group is lucky to be led by you."</p><p>"It would be better off with Monk Gyatso."</p><p>"Our child wouldn't."</p><p>"Sorry. I shouldn't have worried you like that." Something made him glance up. One of the Air Nomads stood there, waiting for him.</p><p>"Monk Gyatso says we should be leaving now."</p><p>Tenzin let out a deep breath before moving towards the place where he would open the gate into the Spirit World. The task itself would take time and a lot of energy on his part, yet they also needed the timing just right - a minute too late and the Fire Nation would be upon them.</p><p>He walked forward with Pema and looked down at the small group of orphans the elders took care of. Each looked up at him wild-eyed, yet he wondered if they felt betrayed by the Avatar more than any of them. He let out a sigh.</p><p>"Promise me you'll stay with my wife Pema when you head into the Spirit World?" The children nodded their heads, yet he saw the fear in their eyes. He let his hand reach down and touch the top of the smallest orphan's head. "We'll take care of you. I promise."</p><p>Pema reached out and took the little boy's hand. "None of you've met any of us from the kin groups, have you?" The boy shook her head. "Why don't I tell you a bit about us while we wait to go in? Our lifestyle - it is definitely different than that of the monks and nuns, but you would have been given a choice once you came of age."</p><p>"Would Aang…"</p><p>One of the other boys nudged the one who spoke, shaking his head as he did so. Tenzin knew the answer. Often the Avatar - when born of the Air Nomads - wasn't given a choice, though a small handful of exceptions were made in the past. He knew full well the elders hadn't intended on making an exception.</p><p>"The Avatar isn't here, so let's not worry about this."</p><p>He had plenty else to worry about. He found himself shutting out everything to focus on opening the gate. A drop sweat trickled down the side of his face while he sat in a meditative position. Eventually, he felt himself connecting and opening the portal.</p><p>"You can start moving them through." A few more drops of sweat dripped down his face, yet he couldn't let anything distract him. The Fire Nation could attack at any moment, yet when they did - he knew Monk Gyatso would hold them off. Hopefully, this would be enough.</p><p>Slowly, one by one the Air Nomads headed through the portal into the Spirit World. He could still hear the words which came from one of the leaders of the Air Nomad kin groups. "<em>Messing with the Spirit World - that won't be without consequences. You of all people know this Tenzin.</em>"</p><p><em>"</em><em>I am aware of this, but I am also aware of the fact we don't have much choice. I'm also hoping this proves enough until the balance is returned.</em>"</p><p>A loud sound echoed through the chamber, indicating the Fire Nation was near. Pema stood with some of the younger orphans and gently tapped their backs indicating they should head through. "Tenzin. You and I are the last ones to go through with our Flying Bison."</p><p>Tenzin stood, walking over towards the Flying Bison. He placed a hand on the Airbison's side. "Come on boy. Let's go.</p><p>The Flying Bison started forward, but then a louder bang occurred, this time closer. The sound made the Airbison rise up slightly. Tenzin made a sound to comfort the beast but encouraged it to walk forward knowing full well the portal couldn't remain open forever, now that he was no longer focusing. Pema held out her hand. "Trust me."</p><p>He reached for her hand and pulled himself up, before pulling him up knowing full well she wanted him to get up with her. "Yip-yip."</p><p>This made the Flying Bison surge forward, just as a few flames came down. Tenzin glanced back looking for where the flames came from, but the portal closed behind. Their Flying Bison flew farther than the Air Nomads and landed. He let out a sigh. "We need to find them."</p><p>"Yes." Pema patted the Flying Bison. "I'll get him turned around so we can head back."</p><p>"Yes." He glanced around, his eyes taking in the area looking for possible spirits that might attack. Instead, he heard the sound of a boy calling out for someone. "Did you hear that?"</p><p>"It sounded like a child."</p><p>"Wait here." Tenzin started forward, pushing back some of the strange plant foliage. When he pulled them away, he saw a boy with green eyes filled with tears. He shook the shoulders of a slightly older boy. "<em>A person of the Earth Nation, likely an Earth Bender.</em>" He stepped forward, prepared to react if this turned out to be a spirit. "Who…"</p><p>He didn't get a chance to finish asking the boy who he and the other child were, let alone how they ended up in the Spirit World. The boy looked at him with tears. "My brother won't open his eyes."</p><p>"Oh? Where did you come from?"</p><p>"Yu Dao."</p><p>"The Fire Nation colony."</p><p>"My brother…" The boy's lip trembled. "We're Earth Nation."</p><p>"What is the last thing you remember?"</p><p>The small boy frowned, then said, "He gave me the last of the food. He said he'd be okay though."</p><p>"I see." In other words, the older brother decided to take care of the younger sibling. I'll be back." Tenzin turned. He headed back towards his wide. "Pema…"</p><p>His wife looked up. "Is something the matter? Should we get back to the others?'</p><p>"There are a couple of children in need of our help." Tenzin watched Penma slip from the saddle. "Specifically, the oldest seems to be in need of food and water."</p><p>"I'll get some." Pema took a small object. "Do we actually need food in the Spirit World?"</p><p>"Yes. Hopefully, the supplies will last us until we leave, but if they don't we'll need to be careful regarding what we do or don't eat from this world."</p><p>"Well, even if we do need to make the supplies last, we should still share with the less fortunate. That is our way." Pema stepped forward and towards the boy, taking with her a piece of food and a flask of water. Tenzin watched her kneel down next to the boy and give him food and water. He watched her eyes go wide when the boy opened his eyes, but she didn't say anything until she turned to the little boy. "He'll be okay."</p><p>She then got up and walked back. Tenzin glanced at her. "What's the matter?"</p><p>"The older boy's a Fire Bender. I saw it in his eyes."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I Am, You Am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Around forty-years, after the Avatar disappears.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>She knew the adults weren't happy with the fact she couldn't bend yet. She knew the other children in their small village didn't like the fact she always got her way. She also knew her parents were starting to focus more and more on the new baby. She was starting to get in trouble for things she personally didn't think she did wrong. Of course, she was four.</p><p>As such, she stomped off hoping her mother and father would follow after her. After all, that was the right thing to do. If she remained stubborn and steadfast they normally - or at least they used to - came running to make all things better.</p><p>Then the storm crept up and she started to get cold.</p><p>Korra curled into herself trying to keep warm, but with all the stubbornness a four-year-old could muster said, "I'm the Avatar! Deal with it!"</p><p>"Would you like that?" The voice sounded pretty, but the spirit swirling around in the cold snow also looked pretty.</p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p>"Raava. Perhaps I could make your wish come true?"</p><p>Korra said in an all too trusting manner. "Okay."</p><p>"Then let me lead you back to warmth," the spirit said. "Why don't you try creating fire to warm yourself."</p><p>"But I'm Water Tribe."</p><p>"Aren't you the Avatar as you wished."</p><p>"Okay." Korra held out her hands, her blue eyes going wide as she lit a spark of fire. She felt warmth all around her, but the snow stopped.</p><p>"Follow me home, Avatar Korra."</p><p>"Okay." Korra followed after the spirit until they arrived back home. Her mind forgot said spirit was ever there, but she stepped in showing off all three of her bending abilities. Her parents smiled at her, but there weren't any other children including no siblings around to share the attention.</p><p>Korra was happy, blissfully so.</p><p>
  <strong>~WFH~</strong>
</p><p>Everyone knew the cycle of rebirth for the Avatar went from Air to Water. As such, with the complete eradication of the Air Nomads, the chances of the previous Avatar surviving ended up slim to none, particularly since the Avatar was still a child - not one which yet came of age. Even more important - they, the White Lotus knew they needed to find the child before the Fire Nation killed said, child.</p><p>They'd started soon after the Fire Nation made its move starting with the Northern Water tribe from which one of the members of their party of three was from, yet they didn't find the child. When this resulted in a failure in the north, they moved to the south, only to find themselves drawn into a storm of white.</p><p>They were lost, yet somehow they ended up at a rather poor village in the South Pole. The village was without a name, yet they headed towards the small abode without thinking much about the situation. After all, they'd search the North Pole tirelessly for four years, so entering the abode of parents with a four-year-old child make sense.</p><p>They didn't stop and think about how they'd not actually come with any knowledge of a four-year-old in any village in the South.</p><p>They didn't question the fact she somehow already knew how to bend three of the four elements, the only one missing being the now missing element in the nations. They didn't question either the fact none of the previous Avatar's were allowed to know until they turned sixteen, yet here was a four-year-old who already knew.</p><p>After all, there was no way they hadn't found the Avatar. All she needed to do was blast them away with her powers rather than them putting her through the tests the Avatar normally went through. They were that convinced.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note – In AtLA the Southern Water Tribe was one tribe, but the comics and LoK the Southern Water Tribe suddenly became a conglomerate of tribes. This was despite not actually using the plural of 'tribe' in the name like an actual conglomerate of tribes would in some form use, such as 'tribes', 'nations' or 'people'.<br/>- It didn't matter that the two tribes were presented referred to as sister tribes during season one, which means two tribes with close political ties, not one tribe which branched off from another.<br/>- It didn't matter that Sokka and Katara's village wasn't big enough for the number of ships Hakoda took with him, yet we're supposed to believe said village is their tribe and that is all he took with him.<br/>- We're supposed to believe this despite the fact Sokka very clearly states he's equivalent to royalty in the first season of AtLA.<br/>- We're supposed to believe this despite the fact Katara got called out by her friends Niyok and Nutha for abandoning the tribe, yet we're also supposed to believe her father wasn't the leader of the entire Southern Water Tribe.<br/>- Instead, he had to be elected in, which made room for Katara to effectively become 'princess' narratively of both the Southern and Northern Water tribes.<br/>- Doesn't matter that the voting and the wedding of Varrick/Zhu Li are Western traditions which represent the process assimilation for native cultures.</p><p>Actually, I suggest reading a Q&amp;A over on tumbler by fireladykatara – they're Saami – on the North and South comics. Mind you, there are cultural aspects which do differ from the various cultures of the 'First Nations' and other artic tribes such as "the Inuit lived in smaller family groups with no real leader or Chief, unlike other First Peoples groups in Canada." (Source – Canada's First People's – The Inuit – Social Structure/Leadership)</p><p>All of the above is why this story is a fix-fic for LoK and the comics, but also why I'm sticking to how things were for the Northern and Southern Water Tribes in AtLA for this one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Balancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sometime After the Air Nomads Enter the Spirit World</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"The older boy's a Fire Bender. I saw it in his eyes."</p><p>Tenzin found himself glancing back at the older of the two boys, wondering how a child of the Fire Nation and a child of the Earth Kingdom came to be together. A tug on his sleeve made Tenzin look down at the younger boy. "My brother?"</p><p>"He is your brother?"</p><p>"Why would you ask that?"</p><p>Tenzin glanced at Pema. She knelt down. "No reason."</p><p>"He'll be okay?"</p><p>"Yes. We're going to get him some more to eat." Pema stood up and walked back over, watching the boy open his eyes again. "Now what are you poor souls doing in the spirit world?"</p><p>The boy's eyes blinked a few times before his mouth opened. "Mama."</p><p>Except, Pema wasn't the boy's mother. She glanced up at Tenzin. He let out a sigh before walking over and lifting the boy up. The child felt light in his arms, yet he knew they couldn't stay where they were in the spirit world. He started walking back towards the Air Bison with Penma, who'd taken the hand of the younger boy.</p><p>The younger boy's eyes went wide at seeing the creature. "Wow! That's! That's…" The boy looked at Tenzin. "That's a what?"</p><p>"An Air Bison."</p><p>"Oh. It's awesome!"</p><p>"Would you like up on it's back!"</p><p>"Yes!" The boy glanced over at Tenzin. "What about my brother?"</p><p>"We'll get him up there as well." Pema climbed up, reaching down for the boy up onto the back of the Air Bison. When she finished situating the youngest, Tenzin lifted the other up slightly and Pema finished pulling him up. "Let me get the two of you something to eat."</p><p>Tenzin took the reins of his Air Bison, leading the creature back towards the other Air Nomads.</p><p>"So, where did you come from?"</p><p>"Yu Dao."</p><p>"Why did you leave?"</p><p>"A Fire Bender killed our parents."</p><p>One of Tenzin's eyebrows shot up, knowing the oldest was a Fire Bender. They arrived, thankfully finding nothing happened while they were gone, yet every single one of the Air Nomads were on edge due to their current circumstances. A few of the children perked up at seeing them approach. "Tenzin and Pema are back."</p><p>Without thinking, the younger of the two boys slid down, dressed in his Earth Kingdom clothing. "Hi! I'm Bolin!"</p><p>"Tenzin…" One of the elders from the Southern Air Temple looked at the boy. "Who is this boy?"</p><p>"I'm Bolin. I'm from Yu Dao." He pointed his hand up towards the younger boy. "That's my older brother Mako."</p><p>Another adult monk spoke. "What are you doing in the spirit world?"</p><p>"The spirit world?" Bolin continued smiling at the man. "I don't know. My brother and I ran away after a Fire Bender killed our parents."</p><p>"Why don't you go and play with the other children." Tenzin pushed at the center of Bolin's back. He gleefully hurried after. "Keep in mind he can't Airbend. Don't go far, but be wary of spirits. Don't play around with any of the animals or plants here."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Bolin turned. "I may not be able to Airbend, but I can Earthbend. My brother can Firebend." Tenzin took a deep breath; the looks on everyone's face said everything, yet Bolin didn't seem to understand. "What?"</p><p>"Your brother's a Firebender."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"But you're an Earthbender?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"How is that possible?"</p><p>Bolin looked off as if thinking about what the other children asked. "Mako told me father was Earth Kingdom. Mother was Fire Nation."</p><p>"Wait. It's possible for someone from one nation to marry into another?"</p><p>"Yes?" Bolin looked at the young air monks as if what he said was a normal thing, yet every one of the adults knew marriage between the nations rarely if ever occurred.</p><p>"How about you go and play nearby liked I asked?" The children took off towards their Air Bison, their interest in showing their companions off.</p><p>"Are you fine with a Firebender being among us? Isn't that why we've fled to the spirit world?"</p><p>"That is what I wished to talk to you about." Tenzin watched Pema slide down from the saddle.</p><p>"Wait. May I say something?"</p><p>Tenzin watched some of the men stare, yet he couldn't give permission lest it be seen as favoritism towards his own. One of the elder monks spoke. "Speak, wife of Tenzin."</p><p>"Isn't this fate? That these two boys happened to be right where we found them when we entered the Spirit World? Perhaps this is the way the Spirit World is trying to put things back into balance?"</p><p>"One of those boys is Fire Nation." The fact someone brought this up wasn't surprising.</p><p>"And if we abandoned the children, we are not only no better than the Fire Nation, but we'll have turned against our own way of life."</p><p>"Well, I guess those two are with us now," one of the elders said. "But who will take care of them?"</p><p>"Pema and I will take them in as a part of our household." After all, doing so felt like the natural course of things.</p><p>A</p><p>"Now what are you two poor souls doing in the spirit world?"</p><p>Mako's eyes blinked a few times, but his mouth opened. "Mama…"</p><p>Except, the someone in front of him wasn't her. Despite the deep fog smothering whatever made him know the person above him wasn't his mother, he definitely knew. The person also seemed wary of him, yet this became brushed aside when he lost focus on reality again.</p><p>When he came to again, he found himself lying on the surface of something while Bolin's voice came from nearby. He chattered away about the various things he saw in the Spirit World, yet Mako didn't understand why they'd ended up in the Spirit World. A female voice, however, spoke. "Are you hungry? Thirsty? You managed to get a little down already."</p><p>Mako sat up, looking around as he did so. One of those nearby - walking at the side of the creature he was currently riding with Bolin and the woman - glanced away. He knew why, closing his eyes while trying to forget the reason everyone would react to the eyes. "Bolin and I can take care of ourselves."</p><p>"Doing what?"</p><p>"No more stealing Mako."</p><p>"What?" Mako swallowed; he'd thought Bolin didn't know he'd stolen food.</p><p>"He's right. No more stealing. You and Bolin are a part of our family now."</p><p>"Why? I'm…" Mako closed his eyes. He knew full well he was a Firebender, yet he also knew what he'd done; he'd done many horrible things. He flopped over, returning to lying down, his mind attempting to process what happened to their parents. The fire he felt - he pulled it into himself, yet the guilt made him feel - there were so many negative words for how he felt, some of which involved not wanting to be<em> alive; </em>death somehow felt preferable.</p><p>Yet, Bolin needed him.</p><p>"<em>Except these Air Nomads - I'm sure that's who they are - they'd take care of him. He's safe. He's taken care of. You don't need to worry anymore.</em>" The woman offered him something to eat a few times, yet he ignored her offerings. In fact, he didn't understand why he'd not burned someone else yet. Eventually, a man spoke.</p><p>"Pema, why don't you and Bolin go and help some of the young monks gather those berries we've found. It's one of the things we can eat here in the Spirit World." Mako heard the woman slide down with Bolin, someone helping her; after all, she was obviously pregnant.</p><p>Someone sat down nearby. "So. Your brother says a Firebender killed your parents?" Mako didn't respond, but there remained a silence between the two. "What happened?"</p><p>Mako sat up, his throat catching the words as they came out. "You should just throw me away, abandon me!"</p><p>"Because you killed your father and mother?"</p><p>Mako's eyes widen. He looked at the man in front of him. He wanted to cry, yet in the back of his young mind, he told himself he was too old for that. "You…"</p><p>"I figured out it was you the moment Bolin said a Firebender killed your parents." The man sat cross-legged in front of him. "He doesn't know?"</p><p>"I've told him. Many times."</p><p>"He doesn't believe you."</p><p>"Bolin says I would never purposefully kill our parents," Mako spoke in a whisper, afraid of what the other Air Nomads would do if they found out.</p><p>"You're abstaining from bending, aren't you?"</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"That's not a good thing." What the man said made Mako want to slug the man, yet the man beat him to the punch. "It will actually make it more likely for you to lose control again."</p><p>The last part surprised Mako, yet a few tears fell onto his hands. "Wait…"</p><p>"How did I know?" Tenzin sighed. "Your brother isn't afraid of you, but as you said he's been saying, you would never purposefully kill your parents. That means it was an accident." A hand reached out and touched his shoulder, only for Mako to push it away. A few flames flickered from his hand. Frantically, Mako grabbed his arm, fear appearing in his eyes. The man, however, didn't seem at all afraid. "It's also you who fears the element of fire, not your brother."</p><p>"I didn't ask for this."</p><p>"No. I didn't ask to be born the leader of my kin group either. I wanted the chance to become a monk. Fate didn't have that planned for me."</p><p>"Then fate's cruel, making me a Firebender, but also making me kill my parents."</p><p>"Then it was an accident. What happened, so we can prevent this from happening again."</p><p>"The best way to prevent this is to let me go."</p><p>"And let you take Bolin with you? Do you think he'd let you go on your own?" The man pushed. "Tell me what happened."</p><p>"So what?" Mako felt his entire body shake. "There isn't anything you can do about nightmares. You can't control what I'll do when I sleep."</p><p>"I can snuff the fire out with my Airbending by depriving it of oxygen." This comment made Mako look up warily. The man seemed stern, nor did he hold back. "You are a part of this family now, you and Bolin. It's something you will eventually have to accept.</p><p>"Yeah right." Mako flopped onto his side.</p><p>A</p><p>Tenzin - as the man was called - and Pema - wanted him to accept he was a part of the family. Mako fought this tooth and nail, trying to push away and rebel - at least without being destructive.</p><p>"I can teach you how to control your emotions."</p><p>This ended up a rather hard thing to pass up; Mako joined Tenzin for meditation rather reluctantly. Helping gather supplies so the Air Nomads might gauge when best to leave the Spirit World was a task he took on without reluctance; it made him feel like he was doing something to give back.</p><p>He didn't think anything would make him accept his fate, let alone the fact he and Bolin were now a part of Tenzin and Pema's family. That was until Pema said, "oh dear."</p><p>"Something the matter."</p><p>"Noth…" Pema took a deep breath. "Mako. Get Tenzin. Tell him it's time."</p><p>"Time."</p><p>"The baby's coming."</p><p>"I…"</p><p>"Go!" Pema suddenly seemed scarier than his worst nightmares - the death of his parents and the beating of a Firebender in the streets which started the whole thing. Mako hurried off. When he found Tenzin, he almost choked at the serious look on the man's face.</p><p>Somehow, the serious look Tenzin always wore on his face <em>never</em> effected Bolin.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"I… uh." Mako pointed towards Pema, words not coming, but he followed Tenzin back. Everything which happened after that happened fast, yet the screams honestly bothered him. Bolin - he'd not seen him show up, tugged on his pants leg. "Yeah?"</p><p>"Did mama scream like that when she had me?"</p><p>"I don't remember."</p><p>"How come?"</p><p>"I wasn't that old."</p><p>"Are you sure…"</p><p>"Mako." The screaming stopped, replaced by Tenzin's voice. Mako looked up. "Pema wants to see you.</p><p>Mako took a deep breath. He walked over to where Pema was, thinking he was for some reason in trouble. He'd waited so long for that, for someone to yell at him, even tell him he was a horrible person. Instead, Pema looked up at him from where she sat against one of the Air Bison.</p><p>"Come here, Mako." He walked over, but watched Pema pat the spot next to her, albeit weakly. He complied. "Hold out your arms." At first, he hesitated; he knew Pema wouldn't take no for an answer. He held out his arms as Pema set the babe into them. "Mako, this is your little sister Jinora."</p><p>"But…" Mako took a deep breath. "I'm a Firebender."</p><p>"And you'll use that fire to protect her. Bolin as well."</p><p>"But…" Mako knew fire was destructive.</p><p>"Fire…" Tenzin said. "…isn't just destructive. It's also life. I want you to understand this, Mako."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Nomad Enclave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ten Years After the Air Nomads in Tenzin's Group Left the Spirit World and Just Before Aang Energy Bends</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>By all outward appearances, Mako kept his fire cold.</p><p>In truth, Mako remembered his words quite clearly. "<em>Then you keep your Firebending secret. Firebending is controlled by emotions, so keep your emotions in check. Make your heart as cold as ice and you'll be able to protect yourself, your mother and your brother. Got it?" </em>While he could no longer protect his mother, he couldn't care about protecting himself, he could in fact still protect Bolin and his other siblings.</p><p>There was Jinora, Ikki and Meelo, perhaps even the young monks which came out of the Spirit World with them; Tenzin's meditation training paid off allowing him the control he wanted.</p><p>"So…" Bolin walked along the path to the village with his arms held out to his side while he tried walking a straight line along the edge of the worn-out path. "Are we now Air Nomads, since we're a part of an Air Nomad family?"</p><p>Mako let out a sigh, having answered the question multiple times over the years. "It doesn't work that way."</p><p>"But we were raised by an Earth Kingdom family, so…"</p><p>"Bolin, it really doesn't work that way." Mako let out a sigh. "Also, we're supposed to be focused on trading the goods mom sent us to trade for the enclave, remember?"</p><p>"Cold. Why do you have to be so cold?"</p><p>Mako glared at his younger brother over his shoulder. He learned a long time ago not to second guess Bolin's inability to act serious, let alone the fact Meelo was pretty much the same.</p><p>"You know, the girls in the village say you'd actually be worth dating if you weren't so cold?" out of the corner of his eye, Mako watched Bolin's mouth twisted into a pout.</p><p>"You know as well as I that neither one of us could date outsiders. It would bring too much risk to the family."</p><p>"Ah, but…"</p><p>"Bolin, don't think of doing something stupid while we're in the village. We don't need to try to move a bunch of Air Nomads along with a bunch of Air Bison without the Fire Nation soldiers noticing. We're lucky they think all of the Air Nomads are dead."</p><p>"Yeah, I guess."</p><p>Mako let out a deep sigh, hoping Bolin wouldn't somehow mess up. He brushed the thought aside, remembering his younger brother - despite his inability to act in a serious manner, did, in fact, avoid certain conversations when they were in the village.</p><p>He didn't, though, avoid flirting with some of the females. Mako reached out for his younger brother's ear and tugged his brother back to the reality of trading goods for Pema. While they traded, he carefully listened to the gossip.</p><p>"Can you believe it? The Avatar is back."</p><p>Mako's head lifted a little. Bolin snorted through his nose. "Seriously. They're talking about the Avatar being back? He's been gone for a hundred years? How did some old geezer survive."</p><p>Mako elbows Bolin in the ribs for entering into the conversation and thus drawing attention to the two of them. Bolin glared at his brother, but one of the women who was gossiping waved her hand. "Not an old man. It's actually a boy. Ten to twelve years of age."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Bolin." Mako shook his head.</p><p>"So, Waterbender? Earthbender? Firebender?"</p><p>"Airbender."</p><p>"Wait. What?" Mako's head darted up. Bolin sent him a rather goofy grin. He knew Bolin's reaction came from him breaking his own rule.</p><p>"Yes. I'm not sure how that's possible. Probably just a story."</p><p>"A rather interesting one." Mako tugged at Bolin's sleeve, pulling his brother behind him. His free hand latched onto the strap of his bag tighter, knowing they needed to get the information back to Tenzin.</p><p>"Hey, hey…"</p><p>"We've got to get the supplies back to mom."</p><p>"We can't stop and goof off on the way home?"</p><p>"Not today." Mako ignored the pout forming on Bolin's face. Every so often he glanced around, making sure nobody followed them back to the enclave. When they finally arrived home, Mako let out a sigh of relief, setting the bag down on the counter inside the kitchen.</p><p>"Mako, sweetheart?"</p><p>"Uh…" Mako started, while Bolin's face twisted into the 'Bolin did something he feels guilty for' face.</p><p>"What did you two do now?"</p><p>"Nothing. We didn't do anything."</p><p>"We simply overheard something in the village that I think we should pass on to Tenzin - father."</p><p>Pema reached up and patted Mako's cheek. "Before that, could you possibly go and fetch Jinora for dinner? She's gone off on her own again."</p><p>"I… sure."</p><p>A</p><p>Jinora let out a sigh, watching the small spirit creatures which gathered around her. She always felt different from her other siblings due to the fact she saw the small spirits while her siblings never saw these creatures. She didn't know when she stopped telling her siblings about her imaginary friends, yet she remembered Ikki pointedly telling her imaginary friends were what they were.</p><p>"There aren't any others my age." Jinora's mouth twisted slightly. "All of the other kids are way older than me. Well, not Ikki and Meelo. There's supposed to be other groups of Airbenders and Air Nomads out there, but we've never gotten to see them. Also…"</p><p>Her mouth twisted slightly. The adults avoided telling the younger Air Nomads certain things, yet Jinora, in her quiet manner ended up hearing things. She knew they were hiding from the Fire Nation. She also overheard discussion regarding the missing Avatar; some of the older Air Benders who were just older than Mako sometimes complained about said Avatar, yet quickly stopped speaking whenever they realized she was listening.</p><p>Nobody talked about her older brothers and the fact they didn't bend air like the other Air Nomads either. In fact, she'd seen Bolin Earthbend a few times which didn't surprise her as Bolin always felt like some weird fluke of nature with Meelo wanting to follow in Bolin's footsteps.</p><p>She'd originally thought Tenzin and Mako's private training sessions were a means to awaken dormant Airbending abilities, but upon following one time learned Mako was actually a Firebender. "<em>Why didn't you tell me? I told you about my imaginary friends.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Tell you about what? What do your imaginary friends have to do with this.</em>"</p><p>"<em>You never made fun of me for seeing them.</em>"</p><p>"<em>You're special Jinora. You shouldn't dwell upon that.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Kind of like how you can Firebend and Bolin can Earthbend?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Oh." </em>He then said, "<em>That's actually not a secret. It's just not something we talk about.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Oh.</em>"</p><p>Jinora poked a pile of dirt she'd used for creating pretend homes for her imaginary friends for their current play date. "Why? Why didn't Mako…"</p><p>"Jinora?"</p><p>Her head darted up upon hearing his voice. While she found herself bothered by what felt like a secret, she didn't trust her older brother. "<em>There's no way father would let a Firebender stay if he were a danger to us. Plus, Mako said it's not a secret that he's a Firebender.</em>"</p><p><em>"</em>Jinora. Mom wants me to tell you it is time for dinner."</p><p>"Oh. Okay." Jinora stood and walked over towards her older brother, yet the manner in which her spirit friends suddenly scurried away sent a shiver down her spine. She felt as if a shadow was falling over the place, yet she froze in her tracks.</p><p>"Jinora?" Mako reached out for her arm. "Something the…" His voice slowed. "…matter?"</p><p>She turned, which was when she saw…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Now...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His chest felt heavy.</p><p>Perhaps the reason his chest felt heavy was because he was drowning. Slowly, but surely Zuko felt himself sink into the deep, dark ocean while his body refused to move for him. One hand reached out towards what seemed like nothing, yet he felt absolutely at calm despite the fact Zuko mentally knew he should be struggling.</p><p>What seemed like nothing suddenly became the Blue Spirit above him, floating in the same deep, dark ocean Zuko himself found himself sinking in, yet he felt as if the Blue Spirit were trying to tell him something important; whatever was said, Zuko couldn't hear, possibly because of the water filling his ears.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Zuko's eyes snapped open to bright sunlight. The young Firebender's golden eyes glanced around, taking in his surroundings. His chest still felt heavy, yet his mind worked on registering the fact he was in fact at the royal palace. Letting out a groan, Zuko sat up, his mind racing to remember what happened before he'd passed out.</p><p>"I was fighting Azula." A hand reached up and touched the top of his head. His eyes closed, trying to remember what happened. Slowly, Zuko methodically pulled his legs up so he now sat on the bed. At first, he thought they'd won, given the fact he was now in one of the royal rooms. He then vaguely remembered Azula mentioning having the royal physicians take care of him. "Please no."</p><p>Zuko brought an arm over his eyes, wanting to forget what happened. Specifically, he didn't want to forget diving in front of the lightning to save Katara; he didn't want to think Katara loosing possible, particularly when this meant she might have ended up dead.</p><p>Taking a deep breath he stood up, continuing to look around. Everything felt to quiet for his liking, yet he was also not restrained. Despite the way his chest hurt, Zuko headed towards the door of his room, gently pushing it open when he arrived. Outside were two guards making him think they were there to prevent him from escaping.</p><p>That was until the first turned and said, "Crown Prince Zuko" while the other said "Fire Lord Zuko." Zuko's eyes blinked, watching the two guards look at each other. The one who called him Fire Lord spoke first. "Sir, you should be resting."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Well, you were injured during your Agni Kai with…" The man glanced at the other guard.</p><p>"I don't know if we should call her princess anymore."</p><p>"Azula…"</p><p>"Yes, Azula." The other guard let out a sigh. "As for why, Lady Katara made it quite clear you should be resting up."</p><p>The corners of Zuko's mouth twisted slightly. "Where is everybody?" In the back of his mind, he thought, "<em>Please let them all be alive.</em>"</p><p>"Lady Katara…" The way they addressed her meant Katara managed to garner a great deal of respect from these two, yet the details escaped Zuko despite the fact he found himself pleased with such a response. "… is working on healing those injured in battle. Her brother and the blind girl are out assessing damages."</p><p>"Sounds like Sokka, though I'm not quite sure why Toph would be doing that." Zuko rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe because her Earthbending can refortify things. Don't know." A thought crossed his mind, his head darting up. "What about the Avatar?"</p><p>"He is with your uncle."</p><p>"Uncle Iroh?" Zuko felt pleased his uncle was back at the palace. "Where is Uncle Iroh?"</p><p>"He's in the garden." The answer made Zuko start forward, but the guard called out. "Wait!"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"For starters, you're supposed to be resting."</p><p>"Also, I think your uncle is lecturing the Avatar."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I…" The guards looked at each other, almost as if they didn't want to answer the question.</p><p>Zuko took a deep breath. "I don't think Katara will mind me seeing my uncle, so if she happens by here, please tell her that is where I'm headed, but that I'll be relaxing in the garden rather than staying inside cooped up."</p><p>"Yes, your highness." Both spoke at the same time. Despite the affirmative answer, Zuko felt the two were still bothered by the fact he wasn't in his room resting as Katara ordered. He still wanted to see his uncle, but also make up for his actions.</p><p>"<em>Yes, he forgave me, but I also want to make up for the time we missed out on.</em>" Zuko found the gardens pleasantly relaxing, but took in the scents which lingered in the air, closing his eyes briefly.</p><p>"Jinora?"</p><p>The voice Zuko didn't recognize made his eyes snap open. His eyes blinked at the sight of a young girl crouched down as if she were looking at something, yet from all appearances - Zuko would guess she was an Airbender; he didn't understand why an Airbender who wasn't Aang was in the gardens.</p><p>Even more perplexing was how a Firebender stepped over and said, "Jinora. Mom wants me to tell you it is time for dinner."</p><p>"Oh. Okay."</p><p>Zuko watched the girl named Jinora stand; he swallowed, noting in the back of his mind she seemed around the same age as Aang. Instinctively, his hand reached out for her, his mind wishing Aang wasn't indeed the only Airbender. It was then that she froze, almost as if sensing something dangerous.</p><p>The Firebender who was her brother noticed. "Jinora? Something the… matter?"</p><p>Zuko watched her turn but saw both looking at something. The shock on their faces made him close his eyes, but when he opened them, the two were gone. "What happened." Zuko rubbed the back of his neck. "You're daydreaming Zuko. It's just wishful thinking."</p><p>It was then that he heard Aang yelling. "I didn't do <em>anything</em> wrong!"</p><p>Zuko let his feet carry him quickly towards the voice. As such, he arrived just in time to see his uncle speak up, but the rather stern look on his uncle's face. "Aang…"</p><p>"What's wrong with removing Ozai's Firebending via Energy Bending?"</p><p>"You…"</p><p>"What?" Zuko's eyes blinked; both Iroh and Aang turned their attention towards him. Aang stood, his mouth twisted into a pout, his arms crossing his chest. The stern look on Iroh's face softened upon seeing his nephew, yet Zuko couldn't help but note the look of concern on the man's face.</p><p>Aang's facial features quickly changed, a smile breaking out on his face. "I didn't kill Ozai. Instead, I took away his Firebending away with Energy Bending."</p><p>"What…" Zuko felt his stomach twist. "He's…"</p><p>His reaction apparently wasn't the one Aang was hoping for. "Seriously! I thought you of all people would be glad I didn't kill your father! Why do you have to be like…"</p><p>"Aang!" Iroh became stern again. "I told you this will have untold repercussions, repercussions you didn't plan for."</p><p>Aang turned and glared at Iroh, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. "I don't see <em>what</em> I did wrong by taking the peaceful way out! It's what the Airbenders taught me! I didn't sacrifice my beliefs. I didn't have to!"</p><p>"How many times do I have to say that Energy Bending isn't something to be messed with lightly, but there is a reason why so few of the Avatar <em>ever</em> utilized said technique."</p><p>"Zuko!" Aang turned towards Zuko as if wanting him to side with him.</p><p>"Aang, this is my uncle. I learned already bad things happen when I didn't heed his advice."</p><p>"Seriously!" Aang threw his hands up into the air. "I ended things <em>peacefully!</em> Isn't that what the Avatar is supposed to do!"</p><p>Zuko opened his mouth, yet Aang didn't stick around to hear his response. Zuko looked over at his uncle. "What…"</p><p>"Zuko. How do you feel regarding your father still being alive."</p><p>"I…" The nausea he felt made Zuko look at the ground. "Do I have to see him?"</p><p>"No, but I'd rather you <em>not</em> see him without me present."</p><p>"You don't trust me?"</p><p>"No. I don't trust him." Iroh reached out and lifted up Zuko's chin so he could see the man smiling at him. "I don't want to see you hurt by him ever again, not if I can help it."</p><p>"I see." Zuko watched Iroh lower his hand. "Uncle. Can I ask something?"</p><p>"Yes. You're always free to do so?"</p><p>"Your objection to Aang sparing - <em>him </em>- it wouldn't happen to be tied to you worrying about me?"</p><p>Iroh let out a sigh. "I wish. Zuko, I've no clue what the fall out will be of this, both politically, or spiritually."</p><p>"Spiritually?"</p><p>"Aang effectively touched the spirit realm by taking his power away, but he's not a fully realized Avatar yet."</p><p>"He…"</p><p>"Surely you realized Aang wasn't fully realized even though he'd mastered the elements? He still has a lot to learn."</p><p>"Please don't be too hard on his uncle. It's not like you, you know." Zuko watched his uncle smile again, yet the worry remained in the old man's eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Apologies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He felt bad.</p><p>Zuko felt bad despite his uncle telling him Aang's actions would likely have dire consequences. He felt bad despite the fact Ozai living meant his anxiety regarding potentially facing Ozai again wouldn't go away. He felt bad despite the fact he knew Aang's stance on pacifism was unrealistic.</p><p>He felt bad because he honestly believed Aang felt he did the right thing.</p><p>As such, Zuko forgot about resting in the garden so his injury would heal along with the fact Katara likely wouldn't be pleased with his actions of going after Aang; after all, she wanted him resting. Instead, he headed in the direction he saw Aang take off in hoping to make sure Aang was okay, yet possibly see if he might not talk some sense into the Avatar if need be.</p><p>"What do you mean no?"</p><p>Again, Zuko heard Aang raising his voice. The young Firebender let out a sigh before continuing towards Aang's raised voice. Aang's loud voice was followed up by Katara's. "What did you not understand about me being confused?"</p><p>"What is there to be…"</p><p>"Is something going on?" Zuko arrived on the scene to see the Avatar and Waterbending Master quite irate with each other, yet he didn't know what was going on.</p><p>"This is none of your business Zuko!" Aang snapped at Zuko again. The young Firebender stood there with his arms folded, his mouth twisting slightly while he looked at the young Avatar in confusion.</p><p>"Zuko…" Katara's tone of voice indicated she wasn't happy with Zuko either.</p><p>"See! Katara's angry at you for butting in as well!" Aang pointed at Katara. Zuko sucked his breath in as he watched Katara turn her glare onto Aang.</p><p>"<em>Don't</em> put words into my mouth Aang!" Katara was definitely angry at Aang for some reason. Zuko's eyes continued blinking.</p><p>"Well, you're obviously angry at Zuko!"</p><p>"I'm angry with Zuko because he's supposed to be in his room resting."</p><p>Zuko held up his hands. "Sorry!"</p><p>"Sorry!" Katara turned on him. "What were you thinking?" A sigh escaped from her lips, her eyes closing while she calmed herself down. "Hold on." Zuko flinched as Katara stepped closer, his discomfort growing as she reached a handout. He closed his eyes, expecting her to hit him. Instead, he felt a hand on his forehead; he also felt his cheeks heat up slightly. "Well, you don't have a fever, so <em>what</em> were you thinking Zuko?"</p><p>"I wanted to see uncle. I also thought I'd rest in the gardens for a bit rather than remaining cooped up in my room." He opened his eyes, flinching upon seeing her cross her arms. "And I might have been worried about Aang after he'd stormed away from a conversation he was having with uncle."</p><p>Katara sighed and started to poke Zuko in the chest. Her action was interrupted by Aang speaking up. "<em>That</em> was none of your business either."</p><p>Her glare turned on Aang quickly, too quickly. "Zuko was worried about you. That said…" Katara poked Zuko in the shoulder. "You…" She poked him again in the shoulder as if she were purposefully avoiding his injury. "…need…" She continued poking him with each word. "…to take care of yourself Zuko? Got it?"</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"Okay, so can you leave now so that I can talk to Katara alone?"</p><p>The comment from Aang made Katara turn her head and glared at the young Avatar. "Actually, the conversation we were having is over."</p><p>"Katara!" Aang seemed quite angry.</p><p>"Aang, I need to make sure a certain stubborn Firebender gets back to bed so he can rest and heal up."</p><p>"Yeah, but…"</p><p>"Aang!"</p><p>"Fine." Aang folded his arms, his lips twisting as he sulked.</p><p>"As for you…" Katara reached out for Zuko's arm. "Come along Zuko. The last thing I need is to heal you again because you're being your usual stubborn self."</p><p>Zuko glanced over his shoulder at Aang; he couldn't help but notice Aang wasn't happy. After getting out of earshot, Zuko turned back to Katara. "Sorry if I interrupted something important."</p><p>He turned, noticing a slight blush on Katara's cheeks. "It was only important to Aang."</p><p>"Uh…" Zuko glanced away. "It was still none of my business. I mean, you can take care of yourself. That's why I asked you to go with me when I faced Azula."</p><p>"Yes. I very well can take care of myself." Katara's hands tightened around his sleeve, before letting go, almost as if she felt she could trust him not to run away on her. "The gardens, they're beautiful."</p><p>"Yeah. I guess."</p><p>Katara elbowed him in the ribs. "You said you were going to go and rest in the gardens Zuko."</p><p>"Ow…"</p><p>"That wasn't…" Katara took a deep breath. "It wasn't where you were injured."</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"Zuko, stop apologizing."</p><p>"Sorry…"</p><p>"Aang was arguing with Iroh before he and I ran into each other?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"I…" Zuko frowned. "Aang feels…"</p><p>"That it is not our business?"</p><p>"I'm not sure if it's not. I mean…" He let out a deep breath. "Instead of killing my father, he took his bending away."</p><p>"Yeah. I don't see how that doesn't involve you." Katara patted Zuko's arm. "It bothers me as well.</p><p>"I don't know what to think. I mean, I know Aang honestly believes he did the right thing, but how am I supposed to feel? The fact he's still alive makes me sick to my stomach, yet he's my father." Zuko swallowed. "That wasn't the only thing though. Uncle said something about how this Energy Bending that Aang did might cause some kind of issue spiritually. I'm not sure what he was getting at though."</p><p>"Your uncle, he's wise, but I think he knows quite a bit about this subject. That said, I also think you shouldn't be worrying yourself to pieces regarding what Aang is doing. You're supposed to be resting. Take in the fact we've actually won Zuko."</p><p>Zuko let out a deep sigh. "That - I think that is harder than I said."</p><p>The rest of the walk back to his room occurred in silence, but when they arrived he bid her to have a nice day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Behind the Mask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Water surrounded him again, his body sinking into the deep dark ocean. At first, Zuko saw nothing else in the dark ocean while he continued sinking into nothingness. His eyes darted around, looking for something, then saw the Blue Spirit floating above him again. For some reason, his hand reached out for the mask which covered the Blue Spirit's face while they floated there in the water of the deep, dark ocean. His fingers gripped the hard material and started yanking the mask away so he might see the face underneath. He saw the person's chin, only to feel pulled away from the place before he might see the face underneath.</p><p>His eyes blinked, taking in the darkness, then he focused on the small figure appearing out of the darkness. He'd seen her before, in the garden speaking to her brother who was a Firebender right before something happened, yet he didn't know why he saw the girl in front of him when he did, yet she now stared at him, taking him in with her rather large, inquisitive brown eyes. He knew from the way she tilted her head slightly to the side.</p><p>Zuko breathed in, taking in the manner in which her dark brown hair was styled. The girl pulled part of her hair up into a bun while the front part was cut short so the locks curled at the ends, framing her small face. She dressed in the orange and yellow colors he came to associate with Airbenders because of Aang. In fact, if he recognized the outfit as having the exact same style of outfit Aang wore when he first saw the Avatar.</p><p>"<em>Maybe she's not an Airbender like I thought, but someone who hero-worships Aang?</em>" He continued looking at the girl, wondering why he'd seen an image of her and her brother earlier in the garden appeared in front of him, not to mention why she now appeared in his dreams. "<em>Am I going insane.</em>"</p><p>"Oh, hello." The girl stood in front of him, addressing him without any hesitation. Her small hands tucked behind her back, yet he wondered why she didn't take issue with the scar which adorned his face. His eyes opened and closed, his mind contemplating the sight in front of him. "You're the Blue Spirit, aren't you?"</p><p>Zuko's eyes blinked in confusion. His mind mentally drifted to when he'd taken on the Blue Spirit's persona, yet he'd given said persona up once he'd lost the mask, having made a decision which definitely changed his soul, making him feel as if he were no longer in need of the persona. "<em>Except, I sunk back into some of my old habits for a while just so I could have…</em>" His eyes closed, remembering how much he ached for the love of a man who the very thought of ever seeing again now made his stomach churn painfully. His eyes opened. "<em>Why does she think I'm the Blue Spirit. Why am I not saying anything to her? I mean, isn't this my dream?</em>"</p><p>"Well, I guess you wouldn't say yes or no. The stories I've heard of you always say you don't speak. Even when Prince Zuko pretended to be you…"</p><p>"<em>Wait. I am Prince Zuko.</em>"</p><p>"… he never said anything."</p><p>"<em>Also, almost nobody knows I'm the Blue Spirit. I mean, the vigilante acting like him. There's only uncle and Aang, so how does this girl know I acted as the Blue Spirit. Who is this girl?</em>" His eyes opened and closed, remembering her brother called the girl Jinora. Even more surprising, she reached out and touched Zuko's hand, taking his hand in hers without hesitation, as if she weren't at all afraid of him. Zuko's eyes opened and closed, not understanding the reason behind this, when he knew the kind of fear the Blue Spirit imbibed in people, yet he wondered how the people saw him, given his past.</p><p>"You look more human than the other spirits."</p><p>"<em>I'm not a spirit. Why does she think I'm a spirit.</em>" Absentmindedly his hand reached up, feeling the mask on his face. The clothes he wore definitely felt like the clothes he wore when acting like the Blue Spirit. Mentally, he didn't understand what was going on.</p><p>"Sorry. I guess that's an uncomfortable question."</p><p>Zuko looked down at the girl, still not understanding what was going on in front of him, when he felt a pressure on his shoulders and chest area. He sucked in his breath, his eyes closing. When he opened his eyes, Zuko found himself once again opening his eyes and seeing his room, but this time around he saw a familiar face. He let out a groan, closing his eyes. "Aang."</p><p>Looking up at Aang made Zuko realize the girl in his dream – the girl he'd hallucinated in the garden – she didn't have the characteristic blue arrow on her forehead. The young avatar smiled down at him while leaning over. The first thought popping into Zuko's head was how Aang appeared in a better mood. Mentally, he noted he probably shouldn't bring up either conversation the young Avatar had with Iroh or Katara earlier.</p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>"I'm bored."</p><p>"Oh." Zuko let out a deep breath before covering his eyes. "You do realize I'm supposed to be resting, right?"</p><p>"That's boring."</p><p>"Yeah, well, I don't want Katara mad at me." Mentally, he still wondered what the dream he just dreamt was all about. "Aang…"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Do you think there are any other Airbenders alive?" Zuko felt Aang's hands tighten around the front of his clothing. He responded by opening his eyes. "Hey…"</p><p>"Are you saying that because you feel guilty that the Fire Nation killed all of the Air Nomads?"</p><p>Zuko let his eyes wander away from Zuko towards the top of the bed, thinking over Aang's words carefully. The reason Aang reacted the way he did became apparent – the loss of the Air Nomads remained a fresh wound, yet with the war, there was no real-time for Aang to truly grieve. "I think – I think I was wondering what your plans are now that the war is over, given the fact…" He glanced away. "Eventually the cycle will come back around to the Air Nomads."</p><p>"Oh. That." Aang let go of Zuko's clothing. "The next Avatar, she is going to bring the Air Nomads back into the world by awakening the gift of Airbending among certain individuals."</p><p>One of Zuko's eyebrows lifted up. "Why do you say that?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>Zuko sat up, which made Aang slide off of him. He rubbed the back of his head, looking at the young Avatar. "I mean, how do you know the gender of the next Avatar?"</p><p>"Because I am the Avatar?"</p><p>"Also, why is it the next Avatar who is going to awaken these powers? Why not you?"</p><p>"Because that's not my destiny."</p><p>"Yeah, but how do you know it's even possible."</p><p>"Because it's the Avatar."</p><p>The answer didn't seem right. "Yes, but I've never heard of the Avatar doing such a thing."</p><p>"That doesn't mean it's impossible."</p><p>"Yeah, but who's going to teach Airbending to these Airbenders if you're dead."</p><p>"Easy. My son is going to teach them, but until then the Air Acolytes are going to help me and my son preserve our culture."</p><p>"So you're not going to try and see if there are any Airbenders still around in hiding?"</p><p>"Why, when they're all dead?"</p><p>"Why indeed." Zuko didn't know what to think of that answer.</p><p>"By the way, shouldn't you be getting crowned Fire Lord already."</p><p>Zuko stared at Aang. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"I mean, you're supposed to be getting crowned Fire Lord now."</p><p>"While I'm still injured?" Aang opened his mouth to say something and Zuko held up his hand. "Wait. You can explain later. I'm supposed to be resting, right? Neither one of us want Katara mad at us because I'm not resting like she wants, right?"</p><p>"Uh, right."</p><p>Zuko would definitely need to have another conversation with Iroh later on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Uncle's Wisdom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was what was expected after the Avatar defeated the Fire Lord and then there was what wasn’t expected after the Avatar defeated the Fire Lord; Having grown up around Fire Nation politics, Iroh knew going forward would prove a difficult challenge, a political nightmare so to speak.</p><p>After all, Zuko was only sixteen years of age. Despite being wiser than many of those his age, there remained much for him to learn about life. As such, Iroh prepared in his mind the arguments certain nobles would put forth regarding Zuko as the next Fire Lord, knowing some would advocate for Iroh to take the position as per his birthright while others would wish for him to serve as an Interim Fire Lord who personally advised the young Fire Lord until he was considered to have come of age, whatever that meant.</p><p>He’d not expected – though should have expected – Aang sparing Ozai. “<em>Perhaps the reason I didn’t expect this is because I know full well the Avatar’s truly not mastered the elements and is still young, thus making him no match for Ozai unless he resorts to killing him. I certainly didn’t expect for him to remove Ozai’s bending via the use of Energybending. Not only is it considered a lost art, but the use of it by someone untrained has consequences.</em>”</p><p>“So… we won.” Aang stood in front of him sheepishly, reminding the Fire Nation noble just how young and experienced the young Avatar remained He rubbed the back of his head, shifting slightly.</p><p>“Did we?” Iroh expected, no, hoped his nephew would greet him when he arrived, only to learn from his witty tea companion that she last saw Zuko in his room healing from his injuries under Sugar Queen’s orders to which he burst out laughing knowing full well she couldn’t see. She wandered off to join Sokka in overseeing the repairs; she likely enjoyed the idea of bossing the workers around and using Sokka as her eyes in the matter.</p><p>Aang startled, his eyes blinking in surprise before parroting the question. “Did we?”</p><p>“I’m not sure you even understand the ramifications of Energybending, young Avatar.”</p><p>“The ramifications are that I removed Ozai’s Firebending.”</p><p>Iroh let out a deep breath, wondering how he might explain the fact there were more ramifications to what Aang did. “I’m talking about the ramifications to our world and  the spirit world because of this.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Aang looked at him, obviously confused regarding what Iroh was trying to get to.</p><p>“Energybending is like any other bending Avatar Aang, something that is meant to be mastered, but unmastered can…”</p><p>“I didn’t do <em>anything wrong!</em>”</p><p>He put on his best stern look indicating Aang should listen to him regarding the matter, but “Aang…”</p><p>“What’s wrong with removing Ozai’s Firebending via Energybending.”</p><p>“You…”</p><p>“What?” The look on Zuko’s face – he’d not expected his nephew to wander out of his room despite the order to rest, but then again, Zuko was stubborn – the look reminded him of another problem with Ozai remaining alive, the negative effect on his nephew knowing the man who abused him remained alive. Iroh imagined Aang couldn’t even begin to fathom how Zuko might feel about the matter.</p><p>It didn’t feel like Aang listened. No, he definitely didn’t listen to the fact there were other repercussions to Energybending other than removing Ozai’s power, but Aang’s words towards Iroh’s nephew were far from kind. In fact, the fact Aang felt he could speak for how Zuko felt worried Iroh slightly. Neither stuck around, although he did have a word regarding the matter with his nephew; Iroh hoped Zuko might find the time to actually rest, which brought a sigh from his lips.</p><p>Of course, the next point of business involved speaking to the Fire Sages and other elders. Words certainly weren’t minced, but as he suspected, they wanted him as Fire Lord or to act as an advisor to his nephew. Some elicited words of discomfort not only because of Zuko’s young age, but because Zuko ended up banished from the Fire Nation, something which definitely stuck in the minds of others.</p><p>Iroh let out a deep breath. “I’d think you’d <em>want</em> Zuko for the very reason he ended up banished though.”</p><p>The adults around him stared, a few clearing their throats, reminding Iroh just how much Ozai kept what Zuko did under wraps, allowing only the most loyal to know what went down and why he felt the need to punish his own son; such a strategy meant nobody questioned Ozai when he labeled the boy a traitor when Zuko was the farthest thing from this. A few of the adults he spoke to looked at each other.</p><p>Iroh took a deep breath, putting on that face of his which made others underestimated him “You mean to tell me you don’t know that Zuko spoke out at a council meeting regarding the wanton sacrifice of young Fire Nation lives?” His eyes narrowed, letting the façade slip with the same ease he put the senile old man face on. “Well, of course not. After all, <em>that</em> was one of the ways Ozai controlled things.”</p><p>“Prince Zuko…” One of the elders cleared his throat, almost as if unsure of what to call Zuko. “Prince Zuko did that?”</p><p>“And he was only, oh, thirteen, fourteen at the time.” Iroh pulled his hands behind his back.</p><p>“What about the Agni Kai?”</p><p>Iroh felt bile rise in his throat. “An Agni Kai where the Fire Lord took the place of his own general but delighted in maiming his own son who refused to lay a finger on the man who is part of the reason he is alive? Please don’t justify my brother’s actions, nor ask me to forgive the man for everything he’s done to <em>my</em> precious nephew. Also, before any of you argue I should remarry and <em>try</em> to restart my linage, my nephew is as I’ve said near and dear to me. He may not be my son by blood, but he is my son.”</p><p>Nobody dared bring Lu Ten into the conversation, but if they had Iroh would have had more choice words for them. He also pointed out that Zuko was the kindhearted Fire Lord that the Fire Nation needed, but that shouldn’t be confused for softness, particularly since he did plan on being there to advise and guide his young nephew – and perhaps start a tea shop in the capital which made the elders around him look as if he lost his mind.</p><p>Not that he cared.</p><p>He then headed towards Zuko’s rooms, pleased to find Zuko resting in bed, although not sleeping. The boy stared at the ceiling, not noticing him enter until Iroh sat down on the bed, gently ruffling the boy’s shaggy locks of hair. Iroh’s eyes darted from the ceiling, towards his uncle, but he pulled himself up, purposefully leaning into the man, taking a deep breath to take in Iroh’s scent before closing his eyes.</p><p>Iroh wrapped an arm around Zuko, feeling him wince slightly. “I didn’t hurt you.”</p><p>“No. I mean…” Zuko cleared his throat. “I’m still healing. Don’t blame yourself.”</p><p>“I won’t then.” Iroh closed his eyes, taking in the warmth of Zuko’s body, finding himself glad the boy was alive and well in his arms, or at least as well as anyone could be after getting hit by lightning and then thankfully healed by a nearby Waterbender could be. In the back of his mind, he remembered the argument that neither won the fight only for Iroh to point out Azula lost the moment dishonored the Agni Kai as she did.</p><p>In fact, Ozai <em>lost</em> the Agni Kai for the exact same reason in Iroh’s mind, yet he didn’t wish to explain <em>that</em> to anyone. “Anything particular on your mind preventing you from sleeping?”</p><p>“Aang.”</p><p>“Is this about your father? That is a matter we both can worry about later.”</p><p>“It’s not just that.” Zuko pulled away so he could look his uncle in the eye. “For some strange reason he honestly thinks because we won, that is the end of it. I mean, he thinks I should be crowned Fire Lord already, or be crowned in the next few days. Also, I suggested the idea of Airbenders possibly being alive and he flipped out, almost as bad as he did when Katara and he were arguing.”</p><p>Iroh’s eyes blinked. “Master Katara and Avatar Aang were arguing?”</p><p>“Aang claimed it wasn’t any of my business, but then…” Zuko glanced away. “He also doesn’t think my father being alive is any of my business.”</p><p>Iroh planted a gentle kiss on Zuko’s forehead, catching him off guard. The action wasn’t the norm for their culture, or for someone as old as Zuko, yet he felt he should make up for what was lost during Zuko’s childhood. “Rest. I’ll see to things.”</p><p>“Yes, but…”</p><p>“Rest, or Master Katara will be furious at you.”</p><p>“Yes, Uncle. I will try to.”</p><p>Iroh left the room, a smile on his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Iroh going back to his shop and leaving the mess for Zuko to clean up never felt in character for Iroh.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>